Love with the Force
by thehopelesswriter17
Summary: " The Force is strong with those who are in love" Cassian loves Jyn Erso. Jyn loves Cassian Andor. Both are broken, afraid to love, and unsure of the others feelings. With the help of Rogue One, especially Chirrut, will these two muster enough courage to admit their feelings and finally accept love? And what adventurous does their world have in store after surviving Scariff?
1. Chapter 1

Blinking lights. A dark, grey ceiling. A monitor and surgical equipment. It's seemed like a hospital of some sorts.

Her back hurt like hell and when she moved a stinging sensation would radiate from her shoulder and she noticed multiple IVs attached to her arm that pulled as she moved. But there was something that felt good despite all of the pain. Something warm and comforting.

Cassian was lying next to her asleep. She looked down at her hand and saw his intertwined with hers.

She didn't know how they ended up there. All Jyn could think was that they were dead.

She even kissed him. She kissed him hard because she thought... no knew it would be her last and the pain of what could have been was released in that single kiss. She could remember his soft lips and how he reciprocated. It was gentle yet also hungry. It was perfect. They should have died on that beach holding each other but with the amount of pain she was feeling on her body, the fluid flowing into her veins from the IVs, and the warmth radiating from next to her, she decided against that theory.

She felt something stir next to her and saw Cassian's eyes open. He let go of her hand and she immediately felt the coldness hit her palm and fingers. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up.

He seemed to have the same reaction she did when she woke up.

"Where are we?" Cassian looked at her concerned.

"It doesn't seem like we're chained or locked. We're here together and the door is open. I'm assuming we're back on Yavin with the Rebels."

Cassian looked confused and Jyn noticed him rubbing the palm of his hand that not too long ago was holding hers.

Jyn was wondering what he was thinking. She studied the curves of Cassian's face. His dark eyes, the slight wrinkles on his forehead because of his tensed brows, his facial hair that tickled her when they kissed... something she so desperately wanted to feel again. She barely knew him but it felt like he'd been a part of her life since her days with Saw Gerrera. Jyn was ready to die with him and they went through so much together.

She didn't know what love was. She knew of it but never experienced it other than with her parents and occasionally with Saw when she was younger. But she felt something with Cassian and wondered if it was Love or something that could develop into that since they're somehow still alive.

Jyn breaks from her thoughts after hearing Cassian

"How are you?"

"I'm fine" she answered. She knew she wasn't and she could tell Cassian could see right through her but he didn't press on.

She didn't ask how he was knowing he'd give her the same response.

"We should go outside"

Cassian got up from the bed with an obvious sense of pain. They removed the IV from each other's arms. Cassian helped her get up holding the same hand he held while they were sleeping.

They exited the room and continued down the hallway. It was dimly lit, grey, but at the same time comforting because she knew where they were. She was right. They were back on Yavin at the rebel base.

She felt a huge sigh of relief because the other possible option, being with the Empire... let's just say she really wished they just died on the beach if that was the case.

Walking farther down the hallway she could hear cheering. It was loud and the tone was light and ecstatic.

She looked at Cassian who was also surprised at the commotion.

It was coming from the meeting room. The place where Jyn first met Cassian.

Her mind filled with thoughts once again.

She hated him in that moment and so did she. His glares at her and accusations towards her father. He talked as if it were partly her fault for her father's actions with the Empire. She wanted to sock him right then and there.

A smile creeps onto her face thinking of how far she's come and how her strong hatred for Captain Cassian Andor has so drastically changed and she was glad she didn't try to punch him.

Cassian notices Jyn's smile

"Memories huh. We first met here. To this day I'm still surprised you didn't punch me after how much of an ass I was towards you" Cassian chuckles

Jyn's smile grows even larger after that.

They enter the room to see Bodhi cheering and opening a bottle of Champagne while the rest of the crowd cheers.

No one notices them except Chirrut. Jyn and Cassian look at each other and laugh finding it ironic the blind guy notices their entry before anyone else. But the thing that really surprises Jyn the most wasn't him noticing them but his next comment

"I see you've found comfort in one another. Your hands are both very warm and the force is strong around you"

Jyn looks down and notices she's still holding Cassian's hand from the hospital ward. In embarrassment a bright shade of pink shades her cheeks and she tries to pull her hand away but Cassian only holds onto her harder.

She was surprised to see he had no reaction to their force loving friend's comments.

Bodhi finally notices them followed along with Baze.

"YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY AWAKE! " Bodhi tells embracing the two. The impact finally tearing their hands apart much to Jyn's disapproval. She hugs him back with both arms while Cassian does the same after her.

Baze hugs both of them and notices Jyn and Cassian's questioning looks

"The Death Star has been destroyed. The plans made it. The lives we lost didn't die in vain. A young boy,Luke Skywalker, saved us along with a smuggler named Han Solo"

"And yeah! They're super cool and Chirrut says that Skywalker is really really one with the force or something. And You guys have been passed out in a coma for 2 weeks now since Scariff. Haha we couldn't pull you guys apart so we kept you on the same hospital bed. But woah woah wait... how the hell did you guys wake up at the same time? The timing of our victory and your awakening was pretty damn impeccable too " Bodhi states

Chirrut just smiles and tugs Baze and Bodhi away to follow him before Jyn and Cassian could answer.

Jyn feels a slight wave of cold hit her as something leaves her side. She can see the movement of Chirrut's lips as he whispers to the Baze and Bodhi

"The force is strong with those who are in love"

She looks to Cassian but he's already gone off with some of his rebel buddies in celebration. "So that's what the cold feeling was" She smiles seeing Cassian so happy. After all these years he's finally experience a true victory.

In that moment she didn't care how they were alive. She didn't really care that she was in pain. She was happy. Because she fulfilled her father's dreams and the man she so desperately wanted to get to know and possibly love was still alive.

Jyn held the hand that Cassian's once held. It was still warm and she was excited for the many times her hand would be filled with his in the future.

But for now she was going to celebrate. Because she finally accomplished something good in her life.

And the possibility of love, or maybe it was already there, was so close. But she wasn't sure if that's what he really wanted. I mean they only really knew one another for a month.

Chirrut was probably just messing with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn woke up the next day with an intense headache and a feeling of emptiness in her palm. There was also a lack of warmth on her side where Cassian once was just yesterday.

Her bed isn't as comfortable as she wanted it to be. She'd rather stay in the hospital ward again if that meant being next to him.

Her body ached much less than it did yesterday but getting up alone was much harder than she thought it would be.

She stepped out for breakfast. The room was set up with tables attached to low benches. Everything was grey, as usual, and the food was served in proportioned trays. Everyone was already awake and she could see in the corner of the room all of Rogue One sitting together, besides KS2O. A sadness filled Jyn for she had come to genuinely like the droid.

She got her food, a simple piece of bread with apples, and made her way to her comrades. An empty space was vacant between Bodhi and Cassian which was quickly filled upon Jyn's arrival. She relished the warmth that radiated from Cassian whenever she was with him.

"Jeez my head literally feels like it's about to explode" Bodhi was one of the most rowdy the night before and he seemed to be taking the hit pretty hard

There was idle chit chat that she didn't care much for. Everyone was talking, mostly Bodhi. But Jyn noticed Cassian seemed out of it. He was ecstatic yesterday, but today his face seemed distracted as if he physically was there but mentally far away. His eyebrows were furrowed. An expression she learned to recognize as his 'in in serious deep thought right now"

CAS POV

"The force is strong with those who are in love"

Unbeknownst to Jyn, Cassian had heard Chirrut. Yes he was celebrating with his comrades and left Jyn's side but over the years with the rebellion his hearing grew stronger. He amplified Chirrut's comment above all else. He couldn't stop repeating that phrase and still couldn't wrap his head around how he knew Jyn and him were holding hands last night.

Love? It seemed like a possibility with their victory but he wasn't sure if Jyn wanted that. Yes she kissed him on the beach. Yes it was hungry and filled with wanting but he just assumed it was because they were going to die and not because she liked him in any other way.

He started thinking of reasons why it wouldn't work out. The first thing was just the notion of love. Cassian's never loved anyone before other than his parents which was so long ago he forgot what it felt like. He loved the rebellion, he admitted that but it was of course a cause and not a person.

Another issue, well more of an excuse on his part came up next,

"We've only known each other for a month"

Cassian whispered under his breathe unknowingly. He thanks the heavens that only Chirrut heard and not Jyn who was sitting right next to him.

But that led to further complications.

After that evening Cassian decided to head to the training room to blow off some steam and get away from his thoughts. Obviously he was happy, but he felt as if something was missing for him to fully celebrate yet.

He told himself it was K2SO's absence but deep down he knew it was because of Jyn.

"Why do you fight it?"

Cassian turned to see Chirrut leaning against the wall. Staff in hand, a blank expression as he stared off somewhere Cassian couldn't pinpoint.

He repeated his question "why do you fight it?"

Cassian knew what he was getting to but his initial response was to play dumb "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I can feel it. I feel the force radiate from your heart whenever you are with Jyn. It expands and envelopes your entire being, my friend, even when you just talk about her. "

Cassian started to lean against the opposing wall from Chirrut and didn't reply for a while. He didn't know how to and talking about his feelings wasn't his strong suit.

Feelings were something he bottled up. Not something he shared. Especially to a blind man who seemed to see straight through him.

He finally answered

"I don't know. I just...it's complicated. Plus I barely know her and I'd rather save myself the pain of hearing something I don't want to hear"

"Time does not measure the depth of ones love. Knowing someone comes from circumstances, encounters, and moments of complete trust and reassurance. I'd say in a month you two accomplished those things extensively. And not to mention you two were inseparable during your fourteen day coma "

Cassian smiled "you sound to Freakin Philosophical every damn time you open your mouth, you know that? And you could've pulled us apart if it would've been easier "

This time it was Chirrut's turn to smile. He had gotten his point across and it was up to the Captain to decide how he was going to deal with this. But Chirrut decided to play his last card.

"You believe me when I say I can sense the force correct?"

Cassian nods his head and realizes his stupidity with a visual affirmation and stumbles out a weak "yes"

"Well your heart as I said radiates with the force when it comes to Jyn. I know you are frightened and feel as if she does not feel the same but her heart radiates just as much as yours does when she is with you"

Cassian's eyes glimmer and light up ever so subtly but he keeps his composure. He doesn't know why, Chirrut can't even see his reaction anyway, but it's his natural defense to emotion.

"And her kiss on the beach..."

Now Cassian was really shocked at that last remark

"How the hell did you kn..."

"...it was real. Cassian it was real. It wasn't just because she thought it was her end."

Cassian still in disbelief presses on "seriously Chirrut there's no way the force could've told you that "

" oh I know. Jyn told me all this herself "

Chirrut ends with that. He leaves Cassian alone with his thoughts hopefully reassuring him of his feelings and Jyn's as well.

"The force is strong with those who are in love" Chirrut repeats "and how wonderful it truly is to be in love"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm hoping you're liking it so far.**

 **I'd really appreciate it if you could check out my other story, a one shot, Promise Me. It's on the sadder side but I took a lot of time into it. It's emotional so you can always come back to this Story after Haha**

 **This one will stay on the fluff side**

 **(I would also love to hear your feedback on the story so far! I've written most of the story already but some of your suggestions and comments can help me keep it going longer :)**

Flashback to right after breakfast and before Chirrut talks to Cassian (JYN POV)

After Jyn studied his face Cassian excused himself from the table and leaved without looking at her. She sighs. Their encounter at the table was too brief for her to be satisfied. They didn't talk at all and he seemed completely out of it

She gets up and leaves a few moments after Cassian. She walks back to her room passing through the meeting room and the hospital ward. A wave of comfort and nostalgia hit her.

These ar replaces important to her and Cassian.

She feels a soft hand tap her shoulder right before she enters her living quarters.

She turns to see Chirrut.

She gives him a questioning look as to why he followed her

"May I come in?"

"Of course" Jyn obliges and she sits in her bed patting the space next to her.

Chirrut gets straight to the point

"You love him don't you"

Jyn was taken aback by his bluntness. Her mouth just dropped open initially (thank The heavens Chirrut couldn't see her face) until she could finally compose herself enough to speak.

"And who do I love?" Jyn replied in a slightly sarcastic and teasing tone. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Chirrut but it was still fun listening him try to explain why he was right.

"Well Jyn Erso. From the force that surrounds you when you are with this man relays the idea you are in love, genuinely I might add, with no other than Captain Cassian Andor"

Jyn doesn't even deny it

" I'm scared." Chirrut takes hold of her hand with both of his. She continues " I barely know him, I don't know how to love, and he probably sees me as a comrade in this rebellion. And oh dear Chirrut I kissed him. I kissed him hard on the beach. It was great, beautiful in fact. I don't know why I did it though. We were about to die and the thought of never touching him intimately was too much to bear"

"Did you kiss him out of desperation?" Chirrut asks

Jyn wide eyed replied "oh dear no. Not even close to that. In my life I've been with many men that I had no emotional ties to. It was a distraction and I never felt anything behind my actions, actions I regret to this day. " Jyn bent her head down staring at the floor in regret. Chirrut patted her hands encouraging her to continue and signal that he did not judge her.

"But anyways I know how it feels to kiss someone and not mean anything emotional behind and this wasn't it. Yes we were dying, but for a long time I had wanted to kiss him and our death being a certain finality... well I guess it gave me enough courage to actually follow through"

Chirrut nods his head and says a few words that couldn't be more accurate

"You did it because You are in love...It's as simple as that my child. Don't be afraid to fall in love"

She didn't know when tears started to well up in her eyes until after Chirrut wiped a few off of her cheeks.

"Sorry, I guess my emotions got the better of me. Love is a strange feeling." Jyn added

"Yes, it is a strange thing isn't it. But it's also wonderful. And Don't ever apologize for feeling, Jyn. Everyone must feel to stay alive. But I do expect an apology if you tuck your love away again, if you hide your feelings once more." Chirrut smiled

"I don't think I'm capable of loving or being loved" Jyn says as her tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

Chirrut developed a face of remorse and sympathy towards the young, beautiful girl " my child. You are worthy of all happiness and love in the world. I can say that because I know it is a fact. You may have done wrong in the past but in recent events you have proven you are good, loving, and selfless. Now on the other hand, I cannot say for you if you are yet able to love. That is up to you and a decision you must make on your own... but I do hope you chose yourself. Not only for your happiness but for Cassian's as well. He needs you Jyn."

Jyn looked at him. Chirrut had such a way with words and reading people. She was thankful for having him in her life.

"Jyn, isn't it time for you to be truly happy? Isn't trying to find that love worth all the possible risks?" Chirrut made his final plea for her. Over the years he's learned that rhetorical questions tend to be the most effective way in closing a persuasive argument.

Jyn looks at him strange, a good strange, as if what he asked was something she knew she had asked herself but needed to hear from someone else. "Thank you Chirrut."

"The force is strong with you for you are in love Jyn Erso, never forget that"

And with that Chirrut leaves and makes his way towards the training room for his next target.

Cassian.


	4. Chapter 4

PRESENT CHI POV

It's the day after Chirrut played matchmaker and still nothing happened. Much to his disapproval.

"Baze, I don't get it. They clearly both love one another, I tried to get them to confess, and nothing. Nothing happens."

Baze gives him an annoyed look "Chirrut calm down, it's literally only been a day since you told them"

"True. But still. I'm impatient"

JYN POV

She couldn't sleep the night Chirrut told her all those things.

"Should I tell him?" Became a repeating question in her head

She new he cared for her. I mean he kissed her back, he held her on that beach, and when she tried to let go of his hand the other night, he didn't let her go.

But still, Jyn didn't know how to go about this at all.

It was time for lunch and Jyn spent the entire morning in bed. After their victory, they were promised a week completely off from all duties and today Jyn spent most of that time in bed.

Jyn, deep in thought once again, walked out of her room into the hallway. She was clearly distracted and wasn't paying attention to anyone when she crashed into someone's back.

"Oh sorry" she answered to be polite without even looking at the person until

"Oh Jyn I haven't seen you all morning. It was getting kind of lonely and quiet"

It was Cassian. She bumped into Cassian. He was talking to one of his comrades when she did so. Jyn never felt so flustered in her life. Her cheeks felt hot, her heart was beating faster than any normal human beings heart should beat, and she couldn't form coherent sentences.

She assumed the final realization that she truly was deeply in love with this man turned her into a child lost in love, because she always had a word to say when it came to Cassian before.

"Oh umm... I was just in bed... sleeping. Well of course I was sleeping. Oh but you're wondering why I slept in so late... umm I was... you see"

She didn't know what she was doing.

Cassian looked at her with concern "Jyn are you alright. You don't look to well."

Jyn just replied she was fine as her face got even brighter before she said goodbye to Cassian and made her way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"That was weird. But oddly cute" Cassian chuckled for he hoped she was so flustered because of him

CAS POV

Cassian turned back to who he was talking to, it was Luke Skywalker. After their victory, Cassian went to meet the man and they quickly became friends. Both had a strong love for the rebellion and hope for the end of the empire.

"She seems sweet" Luke told Cassian with a smile "and very beautiful if I might add. It looks like she really likes you or something"

It's strange how others can see the actions of those who surely are who love you so crystal clear when you yourself can't even notice.

Cassian looked down and smiled "yeah she is beautiful and I like her too"

Luke developed an ecstatic look on his face, partly because his friend has the opportunity to gain love and also because he's never really seen a relationship before. Back on Tatooine all his friends were boy who didn't care for relationship, and neither did he.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Cassian looked at Luke "yeah but not yet. I want it to come naturally. I've never felt like this with anyone and I want to take my time. I want it to count and be special, not impulsive"

And with that the two boys head to the cafeteria.

Cassian noticed the usual spot where he ate with rogue one was all filled except his spot of course, and Jyn's. He looked around to see her sitting with non other than Princess Leia.

"I guess I'm not the only one making new friends" Cassian thought to himself

JYN POV

"So Leia have you ever been in love?"

Jyn asked as subtly as she could

"Why I'm not entirely sure if I have, but I do like someone, someone who I kind of hate which is silly" Leia informed Jyn.

"would you ever tell him?"

"I would. If the timing was right, if I figured my feelings out fully, and if he seemed to also like me back" Leia told Jyn with a smile

Jyn decided then she would tell Cassian. But not right away. She would let things unfold, and when the timing was right she'd tell him.

CHI POV

"Baze I can't believe this!" Chirrut annoyingly yelled at his partner.

"They're not going to confess. THEY SERIOUSLY ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING WHAT!?"

Baze just looked annoyed and Bodhi was confused as heck

"Who... umm who isn't doing anything"

Chirrut looked at Bodhi "take a lucky guess my friend"

It took Bodhi a few minutes but finally he realized "Ohhhhh Jyn and Cassian right. I know. They like each other"

"Love. They love each other" Baze was the one to speak this time

"Wait how do you know they're not going to do anything? Did you speak to them about it?" Bodhi asked Chirrut

"I tried to spark the flame of courage for these two stupid Love birds to finally pursue their feelings but I just sense they're going to wait."

"Now why would they do that?!" Bodhi asked "if they love each other and I'm pretty sure they know the other loves them too, why not"

It was Baze's turn to reply again "they're stupid"

Chirrut laughed at this but gave Bodhi and more 'Chirrut philosophical type response'

"They're scared to break what they have now. Both don't believe they are capable of loving someone else because quite frankly they don't fully love themselves either. They're both broken, from quite an early age, and they need each other to heal. That's what I sense. But they're too afraid of love"

Bodhi glanced at Jyn and back to Cassian who was in line for food

"Damn, these two need to make some serious moves already"

" I believe all will work out eventually, I'm just impatient" Chirrut replied

"It'll work out... the force is strong with those who are in love"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry this chapter is really short. It was my last day off for Christmas vacation and I didn't have that much time.**

 **Don't worry next chapter will be worth the wait with this short one :)**

JYN POV

It was their last day of their victory week off. She had been personally avoiding Cassian, which didn't go unnoticed by her friends and probably Cassian as well.

She sat on her bed. She imagined how nice it would be to have Cassian sleep there with her. To have his warmth hold her hand and her body once again.

She closed her eyes and put her face in both hands. She rested her elbows on her knees as she just sighed. What was she doing?

"God Jyn you know you love him ...do something already"

She didn't notice a figure standing at her door. A knock was heard and she looked up to see none other than Cassian.

"Crap he heard me" Jyn thought

"Umm hi Cassian how are you?" She felt awkward. Her heart was beating fast.

Cassian didn't answer her question instead he just asked if he could come in. She let him sit on her bed and she took a spot right next to him.

Without saying anything, he grabbed her hand. Jyn felt the surge of warmth fill her body from the source of her hand. She missed this feeling. This closeness and contact with Cassian. It felt safe and comforting.

"Maybe he heard what I said and agreed" she thought

Jyn almost leaned her head on his shoulder but decided against it for reasons she didn't know.

They sat like that for what felt like eternity, which Jyn was happy about. But Cassian finally spoke. He didn't look at her though. His eyes were focused on the ground and he began to rub his thumb in circles on the back of her hand that he held.

"Jyn, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake tonight. I want to show you something later" Cassian manages to say without fumbling

Jyn wasn't sure but she interpreted this as a date. She was excited but tried to hide it from Cassian

"Oh sure sounds fun."

Cassian looked relieved she agreed and informed her he'd stop by to get her at 8.

Then he let go of her hand. Once again. And walked out of her room.

Jyn felt strange. She wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt like he was asking her on a date, but he was also so casual about it. She decided not to get her hopes up and looked at the situation strictly platonic, just in case.

At the end of the hallway two heads we're peeking behind the wall as they watched Cassian leave.

"Do you think he told her!? I mean he's smiling really big" Bodhi asked Chirrut

"Nope. He didn't. But he did ask her out" Chirrut replied

"How the hell do you know these things" Bodhi asked

"I sense the force around the two. It is strong when they are together but fades when they are apart. I believe once they confess to each other , the force will not fade when they are apart.

So when Cassian left, the force began to slip away from his heart but he was smiling so I assumed something went well"

Chirrut answered

Baze was standing against the wall watching the two hiding and spying on Jyn and Cassian. Baze smiled but didn't say anything.

He didn't say much on this topic of Cassian and Jyn but he too was rooting for their love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like this chapter! :) it was really fun to write and the longest chapter so far!**

Captain Cassian Andor. A lethal fighter for the rebellion, a stoic and fearless leader who has dove into countless battles without fear. A captain of the courageous rebel alliance fighting to save the galaxy from imperial tyranny... was pissing his pants with the thought on taking Jyn out on a date.

He already had a plan. He decided he wouldn't admit his feelings but test out the waters.

They'd just be friends for tonight.

He wore a simple rebel jacket. It was a dark brow leather jacket with his captain insignia on it. He wore grey pants and a button up white shirt. His hair was combed out of his face. His look at the moment was the nicest it has ever been in years.

The last time he looked this nice was when he had to fake a relationship with Princess Leia many years ago to attend a banquet with imperial spies... but that's another story.

He grabbed the flowers he found earlier that day. He tried his best to tie them together but failed multiple times. He resorted to asking Leia for help.

He made his way down the hallway to Jyn's door. He stood there for a moment, rehearsing lines and ways to say hi, how to hand his flowers, how he should smile.

"Hello miss I'm looking for a beautiful lady named Jyn Eros" pulls out flowers from back and gives a sly smile

"No that's too romantic and obvious" he thought

"Hello Jyn you look lovely this evening" then hand flowers and hug her

"Hmm maybe not"

He couldn't decide how to go about this. He was mentally slapping himself.

"Cassian what are you doing. This isn't a battle where you have to plan things out beforehand. Why the hell are you so nervous!?"

Mentally bantering with himself he didn't notice Jyn open the door until he heard a light chuckle from her.

He shot his eyes up ruining the many different approaches he had been practicing.

" hi Jyn" He managed to say but it came out of his mouth a little faster than it should have. He handed her the flowers and took her hand quickly and dragged her out like a child. He wanted to get out of the base as quickly as possible if anyone saw that display.

(Chirrut, Baze, and Bodhi were of course watching from the distance. Quietly laughing)

"Ok that wasn't too bad" Cassian thought

He led her outside the base still holding her hand. They didn't talk during their walk and Jyn didn't mind. She felt at peace and she was happy she wasn't avoiding him anymore.

Cassian, well he was the opposite, which was strange. He's never felt this way before and he'd expect Jyn to be the more nervous one during all of this. His heart was racing.

He planned out that they would just sit there and talk, but could that be misinterpreted?

The moon was full, he had flowers, it was night at the lake, it seemed romantic to him.

But he wasn't ready yet to admit everything. He decided he'd only admit some of it.. enough of it. Maybe enough so she'd be the brave one.

JYN POV

He never let go of her hand until they sat down on the cool grass in front of the lake. It was chilly but comfortable. The breeze moved her bangs and brushed her face. The grass was slightly damp but not to the point that her clothes would get wet.

The moonlight glistened on the waters surface. They sat there, fingers weaved together while Jyn's other hand held the flowers she received from Cassian.

Cassian was the first to break the silence

"So Jyn, how has your week been? I haven't talked to you in a while before yesterday"

Duh I was slightly avoiding you, Jyn thought

"It was alright. I mostly stayed in bed and walked around outside. I made some new friends including Princess Leia. She's sweet. How about you?"

"Same old same old. Did some tech maintained with Bodhi and helps Mon Mothma with strategies on how we proceed after our first victory. I also made some friends. You should talk to Luke one day. I like him and Chirrut does too, especially"

The small talk was distracting Cassian from what he set out to do... he pushed on before Jyn could answer

"Jyn I have to tell you something"

Was this it? Was he going to confess his feelings to her ?! Is what Chirrut said really true?! Jyn was so excited she felt like a little girl again.

She stared at Cassian. His face is calm and collected with the waters reflection of light visible in his dark, brown eyes.

He stared straight at Jyn, eyebrows furrowed and strong. She felt his stares melt through her

"Jyn you know you're very special to me. You're someone who I can't imagine life without. Ever since Scarif... even just the day I met you I knew you'd become someone I really cared about. You're kind, funny, strong, and ever so unpredictable and" Cassian gulped " I want us to grow in our friendship. I want us to always be together."

"This is it. I'm not ready for this." Jyn prepared herself. She was scared but far too excited to feel it.

"Jyn... I think... you know what... umm You're ... you're like my sister"

...

"Wait... what the hell" Jyn thought, that's not nearly even close to where she thought he was going with that. Everything he said before the sister part was perfect. Getting friend zoned was one thing, but getting sister zoned was unheard of. Jyn slowly pulled her fingers away from Cassian's and focused on the water. Jyn noticed Cassian's concern for her lack of response.

"Jyn are you ok? Did what I say bother you?" Cassian asked.

Heck yes it did, idiot, but she only replied "no, no it didn't. I care about you too Cassian. A lot. And I really want us to get closer"

She could never call him her brother.

Jyn kept a straight face. Hiding her true emotions was something she did naturally, too naturally it was sometimes bad. She kept a steady face and laced her fingers once again with his, forcing a smile to plaster her lips.

"Oh Good, I'm glad." Cassian turned to look at Jyn but she seemed unbothered by his remark. He was hoping she'd protest or interject, but she didn't.

She looked happy with his words to much of his surprise.

It sounds weird but he wanted Jyn to get mad or upset. He wanted her to react so he knew she wasn't happy with just being friends. But she didn't. He wanted her to make the decision to start something if she got angry.

Cassian mentally slapped himself.

"Jeez why do you have to put it all on her?"

The rest of the night was quite awkward. They sat there in silence and walked back to the base, this time their hands were far apart.

Both carried an aura of disappointment and pain but with their well trained expressions, they seemed fine on the exterior. Years of hiding emotions and pain trained them too well for this moment.

They made it to Jyn's room when Cassian hugged her goodbye. It wasn't really a hug though, it was one of those side hugs you give to friends.

Jyn entered her room thanking Cassian for the flowers.

She immediately closed the door and allowed the bottled up feelings she hid the entire night after Cassian's confession to pour out without restrain.

She slid down against the door holding her knees against her chest. She has never felt this type of pain and sadness before. To feel this type of love and be limited was something she never experienced before and she didn't like it.

She allowed herself to cry. Tears would not stop as they poured out of her eyes onto her jacket and pants.

"Why did I have to fall in love?" Jyn asked herself. "It only ever hurts me" She cried herself to sleep that night still leaning against the door.

CAS POV

Cassian stood once again infront of Jyn's door. His head was bowed down, his body slumped, and his hands dangled near his side.

"You coward, you idiot" was all he could think in his head.

"You should've just told her. Now you've put yourself in this platonic love loop that you won't be able to get out of since she seemed fine with what you said "

Cassian hated himself for doing it but it's all he's done his entire life. Avoiding relationships and love made life safer. It made being a captain of the rebellion easier, distractions are costly. Love is weakness. Friends can bring defeat. But he's been so trained to live like this, he forgot he could stop being like this. It was second nature for him he didn't know how to stop.l, how to build something with people. They destroyed the Death Star. He could afford to be happy for once.

But his rebel mentally prevented him from doing so.

He slid down against the wall opposite from Jyn's room. A similar motion she did against her door.

He sighed looking down to the floor.

Out of nowhere Chirrut appeared which didn't surprise Cassian.

"Of course you're here. You're always here when stuff like this happens. For a blind guy you're really good with seeing when things go south you know that?" Cassian's spirits were slightly lifted upon his friend's arrival he managed to smile ever so slightly.

Chirrut sat next to Cassian Preparing for the most epic, eye opening smack down talk Captain Cassian Andor would ever receive about love


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **The whole sister zoned thing was something I experienced before and putting it into words felt really real to me so I'm super thankful for your kind reviews. And I feel your pain with their relationship haha but don't worry!**

"Are you stupid?" Chirrut started off without restraint. He started off bluntly but it was the perfect way to start to get through his thick skull.

Chirrut didn't even give Cassian time to reply

" she's crying on that other side of the door you do know that right?"

Cassian's eyes widened as he looked at Jyn's door. He slowly tried to get up and comfort her but Chirrut pushed him down with his staff.

"Nuh uh my friend. Not yet. You can't barge in there until I teach you a lesson so you don't mess things up once again"

Chirrut had had enough with these two

"Cassian you are hurting not only yourself, but also Jyn by deny yourself the right to be happy. This is your last day of break before work starts up again and this is how you choose to end it?"

Cassian finally found an opportunity to say something " I don't know Chirrut. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing"

"Exactly! You don't know what you're doing because you've never loved before like this! But my friend don't deny yourself from being open to learning.

Look, I know you have your issues but so does Jyn. But she loves you anyway. Get your stupid Heart out of your rebel head back into you chest where is belongs.

Stop censoring your feelings, this isn't war, it's just Jyn, a girl, who you love.

Do you still forget the kiss she gave you on the Beach?!"

Cassian started to feel the guilt setting in for causing Jyn to hurt so much.

"What exactly did you tell her tonight? Because according to how sad I sense she feels, it wasn't very good" Chirrut tasked

"I told her how much she meant to me... that was true. But I said I cared for her like a sister" Cassian confessed

Chirrut's face lost all emotion. His eyes were already blank as always but his expression turned completely solid.

Cassian looked towards Chirrut worried but then he replied.

"Cassian the pain of being close yet so far is almost unbearable. She loved you but you limit her to arms reach for your love. Deep down she knows you love her too and her hope was strong. Tonight crushed that. Please Let her in my friend. You'll be set free and so will she if you allow her into your heart. You'll be free Cassian if you do this. Let go of your past pains from love and betrayal. I know for certain if you accept Jyn she will never leave you. Ever. "

Cassian thought hard about his actions and stupidity. He decided Chirrut was right all along. He knew Jyn loved him and that he loved her. He was just too afraid of pain that he inflicted it upon himself and Jyn in attempts to avoid it.

"Stop doing this to yourself. Please. Let yourself love for once dammit. And stop hurting her and making her be the one to start something. You're a captain. You should be brave enough... you need to" Cassian thought

He got up and made his way to Jyn's door. He was going to do this. Determination covered his face and composure. He grabbed hold of the handle and began to ever so slightly twist it before Chirrut stopped him once more from reaching Jyn.

Cassian glared at him with a mix of anger and confusion "What the Heck!? Why are you stopping me after telling me not to stop?!"

"Jyn has fallen asleep. Don't wake her. But you will go to her. You will fix this. You will work this out and finally admit to her that you love her. It's the least you can do. Honesty is what all people deserve.

Tomorrow is the time. If you delay this any longer there may be consequences you both regret. Sleep on all this. Peace is found once honesty is found "

Chirrut walked away after that leaving Cassian alone.

"Okay. It's tomorrow or never. You're going to hate yourself if you don't " Cassian whispered aloud as he made his way back to his room

Jyn woke up realizing she was still on the floor. Her back ached from the awkward position and her eyes were puffy. They were still red from the night before and she noticed she had left the flowers without water but they seemed ok

She picked them up and placed them in a vase inside her bathroom. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of them despite the pain it brought when she looked at them.

She didn't want to leave her room for breakfast but she knew she couldn't act this way. She couldn't avoid Cassian.

She accepted she'd rather have him as a friend than remove him from her life completely.

She opened the door to her room and as she stepped out she bumped into something... actually someone.

It was Bodhi. "Hey Jyn Cassian's looking for you"

"Oh do you know why" Jyn asked

"I'm not entirely sure but he's out at the lake again and he asked me if I would tell you he's there." Bodhi informed her

"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me I'll head over there right now"

Bodhi walked away to the end of the hall making a right. Baze was there

"So did you tell her?" Baze asked.

"Yup I did. She's on her way there now" Bodhi answered

"Good. Hopefully Chirrut got to Cassian. I swear if it doesn't happen here I'll be the one to knock some sense into Cassian and I'm not at nice as Chirrut"

Baze replied half jokingly but also half serious

Cassian was on his way to breakfast when suddenly a staff came out of nowhere causing his chest to collide with it. He staggered backwards feeling slightly dizzy and in shock from the sudden stop.

He knew it was Chirrut so he wasn't angry, just confused.

"What now Chirrut? I know already. You want me to tell Jyn and I will ok... eventually" Cassian whispered the last part

"Jyn's looking for you. She's at the lake where you went last night. I suggest you go to her my friend. She's waiting" Chirrut said ignoring what Cassian said

"Oh ok thanks" Cassian left making his way towards the lake.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about" sweat began to fall from his temples and his heart rate began to increase

Chirrut walked out of the hallway meeting up with Bodhi and Baze.

"This is it. May the force be with them" Chirrut said with complete faith the two would work things out

Baze and Bodhi just nodded their heads hoping for a positive outcome. They all eagerly waited for Jyn and Cassian's return.


	8. Chapter 8

_**WOOOOH! You guys ready for Chapter 8?! Cuz I'm excited for you guys to read it**_

 **(hi lovely readers! Aside from Star Wars one of my favorite films growing up was Star Dust and I tweaked an amazing proclamation of love monologue from the movie to fit this instance because I adore it so much and hopefully you will too. Enjoy :)**

Jyn started to make her way down to the lake. Curiosity and fear filled her thoughts of what could happen. She was hopeful for something positive but determined to speak her mind. She was done crying and sulking. She was going to be Jyn Erso and stand up for something she loved. Even though she knew she'd lose... but she remembered Scariff... a suicide mission that they all survived. If she could mad it out of that a winner, she could do this.

She finally got to the edge of the lake and saw Cassian approaching her from the other side.

"So why were you looking for me? Bodhi told me to come here" Jyn asked Cassian noticing a confusing look on his face

"I was just about to ask you the same thing... Chirrut told me you were looking for... oh" Cassian realized it was his friends plan all along. He was somewhat mad at the deception but found it funny how much his friends wanted this to happen. He was going to eventually do it but they forced his hand to confess to Jyn now.

Jyn looked at Cassian confused "so why'd they tell us to come here?"

"I think our friends have set us up" laughed Cassian

Jyn realized this was it. This is the perfect opportunity to tell Cassian. She didn't care anymore if he didn't feel the same. Chirrut was giving her a chance and she was going to take it. She had to. But Cassian started talking before she could beat him to it.

"Jyn I have to talk to you. About last night and how it ended. I need to be honest and straight forward with you, which I wasn't completely last night. See the thing is Jyn... I " Cassian was interrupted by Jyn's hand over his mouth. His eyes widened in shock and he was caught off guard by the sudden action.

Jyn stood firm and removed her hand from his mouth.

"Cassian listen to me. Please don't interrupt me until I finish because if I don't get it all out now it's never coming out. I don't want you to say anything that might make me stop doing this. So let me go first."

Cassian looked her in the eyes and nodded in approval

This was it. Jyn gathered all the courage she could muster up and let everything out

"I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, and... What I'm trying to say, Cassian is... I love you."

Dear she said it. She couldn't believe that she said it.

"I don't care about the consequences and the maybes, I know it now. I accept it and I'm ready for it. My past left a bad taste in my mouth for caring for other people. It hurt and I told myself lole wasn't worth the pain, but I was wrong. The pain from not letting myself love is worse. So, I love you "

Jeez there you go and say it again.

Those three words she's never told anyone other than her parents. And even then she can't clearly remember the times she said it. It felt like fire being released from her core finally expelling out for him to hear. It felt like she was releasing something she hid for so long.

"Is this what love is?" She laughed lightly. She felt her chest warm up and her mood instantly shifted to something light and happy

"I never imagined I'd allow myself to say those words again. I didn't feel like I deserved this happiness or to feel this way. I was scared of loving you. But I couldn't deny how I felt any longer."

Jyn began to clutch her chest above her heart. Her breathing rapidly increased and sweat began to fall from her temples realizing she was going to admit dependence. She was always independent ever since her parents died and the thought of needing someone scared her. She closed her eyes feeling dizzy.

"When I'm with you ...my heart... It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it's trying to escape because it doesn't belong to me any more. It belongs to you,Cassian."

Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes while her hands stayed placed upon her heart. Jyn desperately needed him. She needed him to hold her hand the way he always did, to smile at her with his beautiful smile and deep brown eyes, to be next to her at all times because that's what she needed. Jyn Erso needed Cassian Andor in her life, she's never needed a person before. But she didn't want to be the only one needing someone else

She couldn't look at him. Not just yet. She had to finish before she broke down

"And I ask for nothing but only the hope that you could possibly love me in return"

She finally looked at him and noticed he was crying too. She had never seen Cassian cry before. She's heard him in another room twice, but never seen it. It was a strange scene, not because Cassian was such a strong person that crying seemed impossible to him, but the fact that Jyn's love made him cry.

"Just your heart, in exchange for mine... because no matter what, you already have mine completely"

Jyn had finished. She finally told him how she felt and there was no going back. If he still just wanted to be friends she could learn to accept that knowing she tried... but she new she would forever need Cassian Andor in her life one way of the other

She looked up at Cassian tears still rolling down his face as he looked up at her.

His lack of response caused Jyn to begin to ramble on

"And if you just want to be friends that's totally fine, I get it, it's totally cool I mean I don't want to fore you into anything because that would be absurd and we... mph"

Next thing she new he was kissing her. The sensation was similar to the kiss she initiated on the beach but this was different. There wasn't any pain behind it with the knowledge they were about to die.

It was filled with a light air about it. It was beautiful and entoxicating.

His lips were soft and gentle. He took care in kissing her but there was still a sense of urgency. He held her face in his hands caressing her hair and cheek. Jyn half thought she was imagining everything

Jyn let out all the frustration and passion she bottled up with Cassian. She let everything out. All the times she hid her feelings throughout her life poured out all at once in that single kiss. It was nice. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt her fingers intertwine once again with his.

They parted and Cassian kissed her forehead while cupping her face with his free hand.

"Jyn I don't know about you, but I don't think that's how friends treat other friends... or siblings" Cassian laughed as Jyn's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Jyn hugged him tight and laughed. "I still can't believe you compared me as your sister" playfully punching him in he arm.

"Sorry about that it was stupid" Cassian replied

"It's ok, just don't call me that again" Jyn giggled. Butterflies were overtaking her stomach and there was nothing in her power she could do to make it stop.

Jyn went on her toes and kissed Cassian one more time. It was sweet, quick, but ever so natural, as if they'd been doing this all their lives.

Cassian remembered he needed to say something

"Oh and I love you too Jyn Erso. I'd give a confession but I wouldn't be able to come close to how nice yours was. You have my heart Jyn. You always have" Cassian could see her eyes light up and he felt his heart tighten in the best way.

"So what now?" Jyn asked still holding Cassian in her arms.

"I think I need to do something. Jyn Erso, I believe I need you too. And would you do me the honor of being the love of my life"

Cassian knew it was of course too quick for the idea of marriage but the word girlfriend seemed too light, too fragile to depict their relationship. They had gone through too much to put that type of label on their relationship. And he knew, like Jyn, he needed her. This was also the first time he truly needed someone but unlike Jyn, he wasn't scared. He was excited for the dependence. He felt human again needing Jyn. After the many years with the rebellion and the things he required to do, the necessity of love in his life felt like he was redeeming some of his faults and being a basic human who needs companionship. Something he rejected in his line of work before

Jyn's smile grew and Cassian brushed her bangs out of her face

"I would love to Cassian"

And with that he kissed her lips a third time and they made their way back to the base.

Holding hands once again like they did so many times before, but this time Jyn knew it wouldn't be the last time for sure now.

CHIRRUT POV

Baze, Bodhi, and Chirrut were all sitting in the cafeteria with their breakfast waiting on Jyn and Cassian when all of a sudden

"THE FORCE IS TRULY WITH US" Chirrut yelled causing Baze and Bodhi to jump. Bodhi had accidentally thrown the piece of bread he was about to put into his mouth

"Jeez Chirrut calm down you made me lose some of my breakfast. What just happened anyway?" Bodhi asked still calming himself down from the surprise and sulking over his lost piece of bread.

"It has happened my friends. The two have finally, finally allowed themselves to love. " Chirrut smiled

"Ok Chirrut there's no way you can know that. First off they're far away at the lake so you most definitely can't see the force around them from here. And secondly... actually never mind I didn't have a second reason" Bodhi said

"Secondly because it just wouldn't be possible to tell no matter how much you feel the force" Baze finished for Bodhi

"Yeah exactly. What Baze said" Bodhi quickly added

"Just wait and see my friends. They're on their way back" Chirrut informed happily.

"The force truly is good"

"Ok see how the hell would you know they're coming back?! Did you put tracking devices on them? You did didn't you?! Chirrut that's not allowed do you know how ...mphh"

Baze shoved his remaining bread into Bodhi's mouth

"Just be quiet and stop questioning Chirrut and the force. Trust me you're never going to get answers that'll satisfy you. Now just eat your bread" Baze said with slight annoyance

(Don't worry guys it's not over yet haha)


	9. Chapter 9

"So Cassian, why did you say our friends set us up hmm?" Jyn smirked while she asked

"Well umm Chirrut was... he was kind of "

Cassian fumbled. He didn't really know how to tell Jyn that Chirrut was the main reason he started really accepting his feelings for her.

Moments later He was saved by the man who saved his relationship

"JYN! CASSIAN! LOVE IS UPON YOU WITH THE STRENGTH OF THE FORCE"

Jyn and Cassian could see a figure bolting out of the rebel base towards them.

"That's.. is that Chirrut?" Jyn asked.

Cassian was already laughing as he nodded yes.

Chirrut ran into Cassian and Jyn hugging them both. He congratulated both of them on finally confessing and on their newfound relationship.

Bodhi and Baze finally caught up and did the same.

"That was sweet. Have they been rooting for us this whole time?" Jyn laughed and waved goodbye to her friends and she made her way back to the base hand in hand with Cassian.

"You could say that. I'll tell you everything one day" Cassian replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So who was right? Hmm I was" Chirrut smiled victoriously. "And who doubted me and my connection to the force" Chirrut pointed his staff towards Bodhi

"Ok I'm a believer now. You got me" Bodhi replied.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the day Jyn and Cassian stayed together. They had lunch and dinner accompanied with the members of Rogue one.

Nothing changed much between the team dynamic but between Cassian and Jyn and knew found sense of closeness could he felt. It was bright, warm, and positive. Yes, only Chirrut could sense the feelings in such detail, but everyone could feel a sense of love and joy around them.

Everyone was glad to see the heroes of the rebellion happy.

It was late and time for everyone to probably go to bed.

Cassian and Jyn held hands and they walked towards Jyn's room.

"So I guess this is goodnight" Cassian said while kissing her lips softly. It felt so natural it was weird, a good weird. Like he'd been doing it all his life.

Jyn wanted to ask him something but wasn't sure how he'd take it. But she thought, she's come this far and admitted so much might as well give it a go.

"Cassian, would you sleep here with me tonight? I'm not implying anything I just... I just want to be with you if that's ok?"

Jyn glanced at him but avoided eye contact.

Cassian suddenly became slightly nervous but he knew he'd take things slow with Jyn. They literally just admitted their feelings this morning and he didn't want to rush. He'd just be with her again.

"Sure Jyn. Whatever you'd like"

The two entered her room. Jyn took the bathroom first and changed into her night clothes. Cassian did the same after her.

They climbed into bed. Cassian held her while Jyn rested her head on top of his chest. He played with her hair, twirling it with his fingers. It was intimate and sweet.

Jyn thought "Finally. Finally I get to feel this warmth I felt in the hospital ward. I missed this"

Cassian looked down at Jyn and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you Jyn"

"I love you too Cassian"

They didn't say anything after that. They just drifted off into sleep as they held each other.

It was beautiful. It was sweet. They didn't need to have sex, not yet at least. She was fine like this. The simplicity of the two of them, holding one another like they did on that beach but with newfound purpose and meaning, made Jyn feel warm inside. She felt safer than she'd ever felt before and she was happy.

This was all she needed. Cassian by her side. Friends to depend on. Air in her lungs. And hope for the future.

Jyn Erso was content with that.

(Once again don't worry there's more to come!)

P


	10. Chapter 10

Jyn woke up the next morning. She just had the best sleep she's had in ages. She lifted her head up from Cassian's chest. He was still asleep.

He was gorgeous when he was asleep. Cassian was constantly riddled with stress because of his position in the rebellion, seeing him at peace was so new.

His brows weren't tense, his eyes were at peace, his breathing was steady and even, and his lips were slightly curved in a smile. A few strands of hair were slightly covering his face. Jyn brushed them aside and kissed Cassian on the cheek. She placed her head back on his chest relishing the moment. She didn't want it to end

Cassian's eyes fluttered open looking down at Jyn.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry did I wake you up" a tinge of guilt could be found on Jyn's face

"No it's ok. I was dreaming about you but I didn't mind waking up from it since you're really here with me... something I still think is a dream" Cassian smiled and kissed Jyn on the lips.

"Well that was corny" Jyn teased

"I don't want to get up. It's our first day back to working for more missions and I'm really not in the mood" Jyn states as she yawned and stretched her legs in the bed

"We could say we're sick" Cassian suggested

"At the same time?! Both of us? Like our coma incident when we woke up at the same time? I don't think they'd believe it for a second time. Too many coincidences between us can lead to suspicion" Jyn laughed.

"True. I think we should get up huh? I don't want us to be late and cause even more suspicion" Cassian yawned just like Jyn had and got up to change in the bathroom.

Jyn stretched her entire body covering the entire mattress this time. A smile permanently on her face.

After Cassian she changed and they headed out.

Hand in hand. The warmth she initially felt the moment she woke up two weeks ago was back and permanently there to stay.

They entered the cafeteria, got their food, and joined the rest of their team.

"We have to pick a mission or job or task thingy to do today. Ugh how I do miss our victory week off" Bodhi started the table chat

"Oh that reminds me, Hey Cassian I have to show you something important." Baze gestured Cassian to get up and follow him. They made their way to the various options for today.

Jyn was watching but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Baze pointed to one of the papers on the bulletin. Cassian's eyes widen, his shoulders tended, and his mouth dropped. Baze held his shoulder and told him something she couldn't make out.

"What are they talking about?" Jyn asked

Chirrut of course knew and answered her question, slightly "don't worry it's good news Jyn. Well as a whole it is good. Both for you and Cassian, and well the entire team"

Jyn saw Baze and Cassian make their way back to the table. Cassian filled the empty spot he left next to Jyn.

His eyes seemed excited, his body tense.

He turned to look at Jyn but was addressing the entire group

"There's a mission posted. It's one of the options for starting back up. There's some reconnaissance of the area near Scarif, a few clean up missions, interactions with spies and potential imperial traitors we could recruits, like Bodhi."

Cassian paused. He took a long slow breathe before he continued

"Before we went to Scarif. K-2SO asked me for a favor, which I obliged to of course. He asked me to download his memory data and internal hard drive into my computer system. Well it worked and he's still here. I don't know if his personality was able to pull through in this and if it's even going to work but I can bring K-2 back"

Cassian now turned to only Jyn looking her in the eyes.

"Jyn there's a mission. A rebel base was found. It's extremely small. It's supposed to be secret but intel informed us there are many droids like K-2 and other ones as well."

Jyn's eyes grew understanding where he's going with all this

"They want us to steal a droid...or droids if possible" Cassian became serious turning back his attention to the group but still mainly talking to Jyn

"We could go, but it's risky. Jyn it's your choice if you want. I know we just... we just got together and it's our first day back but I need to do this. You don't have to come. I want you safe and..."

Jyn interrupted... Cassian noticing it was something she was quite good at

"No Cassian. We're doing this and I'm coming. No questions. We're a team remember? Plus I might have to save your ass when we're there." Jyn smirked causing the rest of the team to laugh

"He's part of this team Cassian. He's a droid, I know that, but he's family and we need him back" Jyn touched he side of Cassian's cheek staring him down removing all other people from her mind.

She hugged him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Baze, Bodhi, and Chirrut of course saw. Most times public displays of affection, extremely public would bother people to the point of discomfort or annoyance. But Jyn and Cassian had a way about them that made it sweet. You wanted them to be visibly in love.

It wasn't uncomfortable seeing them like this because everyone was rooting for their success.

Cassian turned to the rest of Rogue One "are you guys in? Like I said I could go alone but now Jyn's coming. You guys don't have to. You've all already done so much for this rebellion without even..."

Chirrut interrupted this time. Why'd does everyone always damn interrupt him?!

"Cassian this is my new family. I think I can speak on behalf for Bodhi and Baze that we are coming. This droid completes this family and it's strange. The force flowed through him even though he was nothing but wires and metal"

Cassian turned to Bodhi and Baze.

Baze just simply nodded his head. He came to like the droid but Baze was always on the more reserved side.

Bodhi smiled "what he said. I'm coming for sure. I miss piloting something"

"Ok it's set. After breakfast I'll sign us up. Rogue one's official first authorized mission!" Cassian exclaimed

Laughter was heard around the table. Their first mission to Scariff, obviously was not even close to being authorized.

"Also Bodhi I never said this, but really good job with the name." Jyn said

"Oh thanks! It just kind of popped into my head" Bodhi smiled feeling proud and a level of acceptance from these people who his former boss hated

Breakfast ended and everyone left the table besides Jyn and Cassian. Cassian kissed her cheek and went to sign up for he mission.

Alone, Jyn felt excited yet scared. It had only been a little over 3 weeks since Scariff, well technically 1 for her because of he coma. They were already back in this war. She knew destroying the Death Star was only the first step.

And she missed K-2SO dearly.

She was happy with Cassian. She was scared of losing him again, but their positions in this war required them to be a part of battles, missions, and tasks that were all going to be life threatening.

Jyn promised herself then that she would do everything in her power to protect Cassian. He was too good for her, too honest and chivalrous to go before her.

And she'd live her life like that during this war until it was over and they could be together. Safely, permanently, happily.

But For now she needed to focus on getting a new imperial droid and turning it back into that statistic obsessive droid she learned to love.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jyn you don't have to come. I can just bring Bodhi and Baze with me and you and Chirrut can work on other missions here or something. I promise I'll be back soon"

Cassian tried one last time to keep Jyn here. Deep down he knew he couldn't stop her but he wanted to try. He just got her and he couldn't risk losing her.

Jyn smiled at his attempt. "Cassian that's very funny. To think that Chirrut would not come. If Baze is coming you know for certainty he's coming. They're inseparable." She dragged out the last word in a high tone.

Cassian looked at her slightly confused and waiting for the response he was expecting but it didn't come.

Jyn just walked away with a skip in her step. Cassian just stood their confused.

"So does that mean she's not coming?"

Bodhi had overheard the conversation as he was walking by and decided to answer the question Cassian mainly directed towards himself

"I think that's a no. Jyn's definitely coming. Dude, she basically compared you two to Baze and Chirrut who we both know are together. And since yesterday you two are together sooo yeah Jyn's coming. Jeez for a rebel spy you sure are slow with figuring things out"

Bodhi walked away carrying a box filled with mechanical parts preparing for their trip.

"I am a good rebel spy." Cassian stood up tall puffing his chest out "I totally would've gotten that... right?" Cassian whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mon Mothma was hesitant in allowing rogue one to embark on a mission so soon and one of such high personal attachment

"I warn you Cassian, do not allow your personal feelings to interfere with your crews safety. Droids can be reprogrammed and installed, people, now that's an entirely different case.

Cassian nodded "I know ma'am. Plus I couldn't lose any of theses people and Jyn will also help me keep things in order"

"Make sure she helps you keep things in order and not the opposite of that" Mon Mothma winked and smiled at Cassian

"Wait how did you...?" Mumbled Cassian.

Mom Mothma walked away from Cassian leaving him at that. . As she left a faint name could be heard as she exited "Chirrut"

XXXX

Cassian made his way to the stolen imperial ship they had. Bodhi was making preparations on the outside while Baze and Chirrut were sitting inside already.

Cassian got to the dual pilot seating and saw Jyn already sitting inside

"Hello there Cassian. You ready to get our droid back. Oh by the way I'm coming if you couldn't already tell." She got up to kiss him on the cheek

He didn't say anything. He gestures Jyn to sit next to him in the middle seat as Bodhi takes he co-pilot seat.

"So where exactly is the droid?" Bodhi asks

"It's on a planet called Malachor. It's a desolate planet concentrated with imperial movement. The area where the droid will be found is one where presence is minimal so we should be able to get in and out without too many problems." Cassian answered Bodhi and looked at Jyn

"You ready to get out guy back?" Asked Jyn

" 'our?' I never knew you liked him so much " Cassian teased

"I like knowing the odds from time to time... not" Jyn laughed.

Bodhi pulled the lever of the ship. The glass opening was filled with blue light. It seemed as if lasers were hitting towards them as they traveled to Malachor at the speed of light.

Their travel time would take two days.

Two wonderful days with Cassian, Jyn thought


End file.
